captain_carlosfandomcom-20200215-history
Captain Carlos
Captain Carlos (The World's REALEST Streamer / Worst Player) is a Twitch Streamer who plays CS:GO. He has gained affinity from his fans because of his catchphrases and openness to the chat. Let it be known that Leben94 did NOT ''make this wiki carlosKappa. Biography Captain Carlos is a fairly new streamer on Twitch who has been streaming and playing Counter-Strike since July of 2014. He is a former U.S. Marine and he makes sure everybody knows it. His role in the Marines was light machine gun support (MOS #0331, which was a weapons specialist), which was a small crew would would operate the M-60 Light Machine Gun. As of current, he is now 56 years old and his gaming skills show it. He refers to all of his viewers as "soldiers" and plays with them on a regular basis. Although many people ask Carlos if he is drinking/doing drugs, he proudly dismisses them by saying that he has been clean for 22-25 years, with the exceptional responsible drink or two once in a blue moon. His favorite alcoholic drink is rum because it is nice and smooth. Sports CaptainCarlos loves his sports. Carlos also loves his sports hats.. Carlos' hat collection is unfathomable and it never seems to end. Carlos is seen sporting Chicago Bears hats for his football team, and he wears Chicago Bulls hats to show his love for basketball. Known Languages Carlos knows a variety of common languages: * English * Spanish * Pissed-Off Bitch * Real Talk * Sarcasm * I Forgot The Other One Playing with the Captain CaptainCarlos loves to play with his viewers, and the viewers love to play with him. Every day (minus Sub Saturdays), everyone can play with him by joining the group on Steam and waiting in the Group Chat for an invite to his lobby. On Sub Saturdays, only the subscribers can play with him by getting an invite to the Reserve Soldiers group on Steam, and like the regular group, wait in the group chat for an invite. Carlos will kick higher leveled players to keep the lobby at a lower matchmaking rank. When you're in action with Carlos, make sure to remind him to plant the bomb if he has it (joking). Stream Schedule ''(All times are EST) * Sunday: 7:30 PM - 11:00 pm * Monday: Off * Tuesday: Off * Wednesday: Off * Thursday: 8:30 PM - 11:30 PM * Friday: 8:30 PM - 12:00 AM * Saturday: 7:30 PM - 11:00 AM (Sub Saturday) Although he has specific endtimes, he will end the stream early since sometimes he is too tired to carry on the stream or there are techincal difficulties. Moderators of the Stream The CaptainCarlos stream doesn't maintain itself, and the chat is a very unforgiving place. So it requires handlers to keep it in somewhat decent shape. A list of noteworthy comments can be found here. SerpaFL SerpaFL is Captain Carlos' right hand man (literally). He is the one who makes the stream look good and run good. He also breaks the stream and the computer. He has helped Carlos with making the stream happen, so the community has him to thank for Carlos' great entertainment. He can (possibly, unconfirmed) be seen going behind Carlos back and forth while carrying a pineapple for reasons unknown. Jampaladin Jampaladin is a new moderator (As of 15 November 2014) who has been exceptionally active and supportive of the Captain. He recieves most of the shoutouts during the stream, and has been deemed worthy of the title of moderator. He is both a donator and subscriber of the CaptainCarlos community. Cositv Cositv is a moderator and a subscriber, but the time he goes to bed is the time Carlos hops on, so we will only see him once in a blue moon. Fan Art The community is mainly a really foul-smelling cesspool, but it also has some artistic people. Here are a few with their contributions: * Dogface66 (Subscriber) Twitch Subscriber Benefits The subscribers of CaptainCarlos are a privileged group of people who are the ones who show exceptional support for the stream. Subs are elligible for all raffles and emoticons. Upon promotion/subscribing, they are given three salutes and a shoutout from the Captain himself.